Instinto Shinigami
by AnaVila
Summary: Pasen y Vean. Si les gusta ver humor malo,criticas a la actualidad,y un personaje nuevo que se las gasta de niño con mala hostia,pasen y vean xD Les gustará O O Clsf: T por el lenguaje y algunas escenas... Ehm xD
1. Y así comenzó la tortura

Bueno,esta era una historia que me imaginaba (Sí,con la mente XD) y llego hasta unos puntos exageradamente detallistas,por lo que comenzé a se si os va a gustar,pero lo voy a escribir igual,así que. XD

Bleach no es mio (Es de Kubo Tite),pero el personaje nuevo si ._. Eh xD Tengo mis maneras de escribir,y bueno pues,si no se ni lo que digo. LOL

* * *

No,bueno,a nadie le gusta que su vida se torne aburrida.Y si,hay remedios como conocer gente nueva,pero a veces,esa ''Gente nueva'' es algo mas... No,algo menos NUEVA de lo que esperamos. Todos tenemos familiares.O casi todos. Y en ese mismo momento desearía no haberlos tenido,por que acababa de conocer a las personas que harían mi vida bastante mas dificil. Que quien soy? Ah sí,bueno lo cuento desde el principio.

Un sujeto alto,esbelto medio rapado y negro,se acercó al chico de baja estatura amenzante,con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-O te vas,o te echo.

-Calla feo. A mi nadie me dice lo que hacer.

Dijo el niño de cabello negro amenazante,levantando disimuladamente la cabeza para mirar a la cara al matón que se le encaraba. Joder,por que se habia ido de la entrevista? Estaba en problemas,y sabía que esa pandilla de hombre son dudaría en darle la paliza de su vida.Y aunque fuera capitán Shinigami del 5º Escuadrón,recién nombrado,claro,no sería capaz de pelear a mano contra esos 5 tipos.

-Ah y se nos pone valiente el gnomo!

Los matones le rieron la gracia,claro. Típico .El simple echo de medir 1.63,no le hacia tan que ellos median 2 ,tenía 16 así que algo bajo... Si era.

-Sabes lo que dicen a tus espaldas?

-No,pero me da igual por que esa gente me hace saber que si hablan a mis espaldas estoy por delante de ellos.

Todos los pandilleros callaron completamente. El líder se le cercó y de un empujón lo estampó contra la pared,le dolió,no lo negaría. Se lanzaron a pegarle y corrió como pudo dando saltos que para esos hombres enormes,la verdad,serían imposibles. De algo le habían servido esas lecciones de Parkour*,no?

-Que os den!

Exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante alejandose a gran velocidad por un callejón. Llegó a la calle principal,donde no le pegarían. Habian montones de personas,al lado de una larga alfombra roja,por el que pasaban montones de gente famosa. El chico de pelo azcabache,se quitó la molesta corbata violentamente desabrochando ligeramente la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo del traje. Le regañarían,pero bueno. Fingió entrar a un coche y salir despeinado,y con la camisa desabrochada,la gente comenzó a gritar histérica alabandole. Típico. Entro en la sala donde la gente le miraba perplejo.

-Vaya por dios. Siempre es lo mismo... Por que no puedo ir al instituto como un jodido niño normal? Pensó en voz alta.

Un señor se le acercó,y le puso una mano en el hombro,era un hombre voluntuoso y vestido como manager,por que lo era. El manager de el.

-Por que no eres un _jodido _niño normal. Eres un rapero mundialmente famoso,y eso lo deberías de haber pensado antes de sacar tu primer disco.

-Hmpf...

El chico de ojos azules gruñó palabras,no muy bonitas de entender. Dijeron su nombre para entregar un premio. Subió al escenario,y cogió el premio esbozando una falsa sonrisa,como siempre hacía,ya que su manager se lo tenia obligado. No quería recibir premios,simplemente cantar y vivir normal... Y si,se le habia pasado por la cabeza el hacer a lo ''Hanna Montana'' Ponerse una peluca rubia y a vivir la vida,Yuju! No,no era tan facil. El publico se emocionaba.

_Rugía_

Sí,este sonrió,ahora de verdad,nada le era mas agradable que ver a montones de personas querer verlo hacerlo pero por desgracia una pantalla ponía lo que debía decir. A leer,pues.

-Gracias a todos,por comprar los discos,y que no se os olvide comprar los cerea... Eh? Que coño es esto? No pienso hacer publicidad de unos cereales que saben a harina... (Risas) Es enserio,estan malos no los compreis,saben a piedra picada.

El manager le lanzó una mirada asesina. Iba a hacer lo que quería,cantar,pero... Hubo un imprevisto que le encantó.Vió por la ventana como un Menos Grande se aproximaba hacia el edificio. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. En un segundo tocó un llavero que le caía del bolsillo y su forma espiritual con Haori Blanco salió de su cuerpo,el cual se quedó diciendo lo que el queríó a su alrrededor.

Salida mas conveniente? Un boquete en la pared que el haría.

Desenvainó su Zampakuto,y se lo pensó dos veces... Podría herir a alguien,así que salió por la ventana abierta. Dió un salto de colosal distancia,y cortó al enemigo en dos. Zas en toda la boca. Esté se desintegró. Su trabajo de Shinigami era lo que mas le gustaba,era realmente bueno, o eso decían,claro. El solo creía lo que veía,así que... Volvió a su cuerpo. La convención acabo y el joven rapero Montó en su moto y se fué del lugar. No podía ir a su casa por que su manager le regañaría así que...

-Enana!

-Zanahoria!

Otra vez,acababan de venir del Seireitei,Ichigo llevaba el Haori Blanco del decimotercero escuadrón,y Rukia la placa de subcapitana da ese mismo escuadrón. A casa. A Karakura. Ni Karin ni papá ni Yuzu se encontraban ahí pero venían absortos en la pelea.

-Por que cojones tienes que dibujar Chappys en los informes que tengo que entregar!

-No sabia que los tenías que entregar!

-Pues ya lo sabes Enana!

-Cállate Zanahoria!

-A mi no me mandas call...!

Toc,Toc. Rukia respondió al instante con un irritante ''Quién es?'' Para molestar a Ichigo,este se dirigió a la puerta para á,seguramente,así que preparó el puñó y golpeó,y solo vió una figura de pequeña estatura,de pelo negro y ojos azules volar por los aires hasta la pared contraria.

-Pero a ti que te ha dado! Ya no puedo venir ni a saludar! Ya de golpe me tienes que pegar o que?

Dijo el pequeño individuo sobandose la mejilla del golpe. Joder...

-Ay,mierda. Digo,Hostias! Hola que haces aquí primo?

Rukia se asomó para mirar,entonces le pareció quedar colapsada,por un chico con el pelo por la nuca,completamente negro,piel algo tostada,ojos azules y de belleza descomunal. Debería medir algo mas que ella. Sí,era guapo,de eso no habia duda. Espera... Ese era,el famoso cantante? Y,Ichigo había dicho Primo?

-P-primo?

Dijo balbuceando Rukia mirando fijamente al individuo.

-Ah,sí,mira,Enana este es mi primo Kaien Kurosaki (NA: Que original por mi parte xD) del que seguramente hayas oído hablar. No?

Rukia asintió y el sujeto la miró de reojo.

-Ehm... Hola? Ichigo,es tu novia o que?

A ichigo casi se le cae el mundo encima. NO. Y Rukia pareció hacer lo mismo,por que los dos exclamaron es apalabra negativa que aclaraba taaaantas cosas...

-Ah. Oye,a que me puedo quedar por unos días? Es que no he echo lo que debía y... Bueno ya sabes.

-Ehm... Esto... Si,pero es que papá y los demás se fueron de viaje y yo me tengo que ir a...

Inocente. Que mal fingia. Kaien sabía de sobra que siendo capitán se tenía que ir a la Soul Society,ah la Hostia! El también se iría,claro,y así el daría la sorpresa de que no solo Ichigo era capitán...

Lo que el no sabía,es que... Mudarse a la soul Society no iva a ser tan facil.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo ._. 4 Paginas del open office. Bueno,sí,sí basicamente es esto pero inventé muchisimas situaciones y aparte de la historia central,bueno pues habrán... Capitulos de relleno? Que no tiene que leer si quieren ._. Rewiew,si les gustó,y seguiré escribiendo aunque no les guste. Nos vemos!

Sonrisas y LOLS para todos xD


	2. Díficil es ir,ya verás como es estar

Gracias el rewiew,me encanta que te guste mi estilo,y si,es así,si no les gusta... Se joden. XD Bueno,bueno,a leer. Aviso: el Fic... Será bastante largo. L O L

Ichigo había decidido dejar que Kaien se quedara una noche en la clínica, ya que,no molestaría,siempre había sido un chico muy discreto y educado,más tenía que reconocer,que Ichigo amaba hacerle rabiar,al igual que a Rukia. Se lo pasaria bien. Muuuy Bien...

-Oye Kaien,y ya tienes novia eh?

Estaban desayunando,leche. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al moreno fué escupirle la leche en la cara,pero se contuvo,nada más por que esa chica... Rukia,los miraba con determinación. Gruñó,tragó la sopa y le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelinaranja. El sabía muy bien que no le gustaba que le preguntaran esas cosas... Era por joder. Muy bien,el habia comenzado.

-Sí,y se llama Fresita-kun. Eh?

Una sonrisa trunfante se apoderó de su rostro al ver que Ichigo había dejado de reir y Rukia le miraba riendo levemente.

-Kaien 1-0 Ichigo.

Dijo Rukia levantando un dibujo con varios Chappys alrrededor,Kaien levantó una ceja escéptico. Vaya por dios que dibujos tan...

-Creativos...

Pensó en voz alta,pero en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas lo oyera. Ichigo le quitó el dibujo y lo lanzó fuera,eso provocó que Rukia,le diera semejante patada en los bajos que a Kaien no le impresionaría que se hubiera quedado estéril.

Ah.

Ah! Hoy era el primer día como capitán de Kaien...

Y tenia que irse sin causar mucho escándalo,y más sin que Ichigo y Rukia se enterarán,por que mas que nada sería una sorpresa... Ya tenía ganas de decirla,y de hacerle saber a Ichigo que el no era el único capitán en esa sala...

Acabó la leche y cogió sopa de miso,pero al probarla... Dejó la sopa de lado,que había cocinado Rukia ya que tenía un sabor un tanto... Curioso,por no decir asqueroso.

-Fresita-kun, Rukia, creo que es hora de que me vaya ya a... Hacer cosas de niños famosos.

-Y mimados.

Añadió Ichigo. Al instante una colleja por parte del moreno le dio en la nuca y se comenzaron a pelear. Rukia miraba sin sorpresa acabando su sopa,y se quedó mirando a Kaien.

Era curioso. Un nombre igual,del que fué su maestro anteriormente... Y su primer amor. Los miró pelearse,y se levantó de la silla para separar a Ichigo de Kaien,los cuales acabarían matándose si no los paraba. Ichigo tenia 19 años,yo... Muchos,y Kaien 16... No era tan niño,aunque la verdad era bastante bajo y tenía una cara perfectamente diseñada que le hacía parecer menor. Su piel tostada,su cabello negro y sus ojos azules le hacían parecer mas niño.

Lo único que contaba era su actitud,la cual era dura,pero divertida en algunas ocasiones,había hablado con el y era bastante... Parecido a Ichigo... Algo mas serio,pero casi igual. Millones de fans locas lo acosarían por la calle,no debía ser fácil...

-Me voy. Nos vemos.

Ichigo se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, Rukia, igual.

Dijo para salir por la puerta. Buscó un lugar apropiado... Subió al tejado dela casa de Ichigo,sacó un guante y separó su espíritu de su cuerpo,dejándolo allí,tirado...

No. Lo llevaría con Urahara. En cuanto llegó a la Tienda Urahara,tocó la puerta,y para su sorpresa una mujer de piel bronceada,casi en pelotas ehm,es decir,en ropa interior abrió la puerta de la casa,al parecer no había nadie mas... Y Kaien acababa de caer al suelo medio desangrado por la nariz.

-Joo... der!

-Un niño... Ah pero si yo se quien eres! Eres el cantante famoso,el familiar de Ichigo! Que haces aquí?

-Leer la biblia. No! Necesito ir a la Soul Society.

Yoruichí hizo un gesto desagradable con la cara.

-Que es la Soul Society?

-Anda ya! Soy capitán del 5º Escuadrón... Dejame pasar.

Iba a entrar,cuando Yoruichi se puso delante y chocó contra ella. Bueno,contra ellas. Me alejé rapidamente y noté como la sangre me subió a las mejillas para enrrojecerlas. Yoruichi me miraba divertida,mas que nada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No puedes pasar. Bueno,tratandose tuya... Espera dentro a que Urahara vuelva vale?

El simple hecho de tener a Yoruichi delante medio desnuda,ya le ponía nervioso. Así que negó con a cabeza y se sentó en la puerta de la tienda,esperando a que Urahara llegara. Ir ya era dificil,no se imaginaba comno iva a ser estar allí... Pero tenía unas ganas de que le llamaran Taicho... Fantástico. Era de noche.

Urahara no vendria hoy,lo más seguro,así que poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta bajó al cabeza levemente y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido. Yoruichi lo contemplaba apoyada en la pared. Lo agarró y lo llevó hasta un futón, y lo tumbó.

Niño cabezota...

He escribido menos que antes, 2 paginas,pero además de que lo he escrito mas rapido,no tenía mucha inspiración,vamos. Bueno, los rewiews me animan eh xD Saludos :D


End file.
